Apology
by Anni Re
Summary: Sonja/Lucian oneshot for my sequel to The Children, The Amnesia Years. Lemon.


Hey people. This is a oneshot in Amnesia Years. This is what Sonja and Lucian were doing while their children were sneaking out. Insert it after the Sonja Lucian scene in Chapter Two. Enjoy the lemonade!

* * *

Apology

By

Anni Re

Sonja crept up Lucian, her long, nail tipped fingers fanning out on the skin of his legs. Lucian leaned his head against the headboard his eyes locked to her face, her eyes getting bluer by the second. Sonja kneaded her hands into his thighs and a growl rumbled deep in his chest. She shuddered at the vibrations that ran through his body and her fingers wrapped themselves into the fabric of his clothes.

Lucian lifted his hips and let his pants slide off of him under her hands in a smooth tug, his member standing straight for her. Lucian watched the tip of her tongue wet her lips. She looked at him. His breath quickened.

Sonja leaned down and sampled him, lapping him with the broad side of her tongue from base to tip in a motion like ocean waves. Lucian moaned. With each sound, Sonja pressed her mouth harder to him.

Sonja reached up and placed her hands on the juncture of his hips and inner thighs and spread his legs. She opened her throat and impaled her mouth. Above her she heard Lucian gasp, his eyes clouding over, his hands grasping the bed sheets. She felt his legs move around her as he dug his heels into the bed.

Lucian gasped, struggling for air, behind his open lips his fangs elongating, his claws lengthening from his rigid hands as he gripped the sheets. Lucian's breath quickened, small sighing noises escaping from his lips. He began thrusting his hips into her mouth. Lucian thrashed his head form side to side smashing the back of his head into the wood, his jaw tense, his jugular pulsing, his body tightening like a new spring.

Lucian began to cry out his eyes closed and quick as lightening Sonja stopped, her body pressed to his side legs on either side of one of his. Her head, electric blue eyes lidded, white teeth elongated, raven hair in disarray, was by his ear. She wrapped her hand around his jaw.

"No," she hissed.

Lucian snarled with fury and need, violently twisting towards her but Sonja held him still. "Not just yet," she added more sweetly, more seductively.

Sonja moved, her body halfway on his chest halfway by his side one hand on his chest one hand on his jaw. "First," she gently kneed him, pressing the cap into him and rolling it in long, languid circles. Lucian jerked at the ebb and flow of pressure as Sonja continued to speak. "You have to suffer, you have to know the stress, the anxiousness, I felt while I waited for you." Her voice changed from sultry to almost lamenting, "wondering if you would ever come back." Lucian stilled for a minute. He reached up and rested his hand on her cheek. Sonja removed her hand from his jaw and placed it over his hand, leaning a little into his touch. Lucian pulled his fingers down her jaw until she reached her chin. He pulled her chin down to his lips.

Sonja wrapped her fingers into his hair their kiss growing more passionate, creating friction between their bodies. Sonja tore her mouth away. "Now," she said holding Lucian's face in her hands, "apologize to me."

Lucian fiercely grabbed her hips and flipped her over so that he was on top. With one hand he grabbed both her wrists, pinning them above her head and held her hip with the other, pooping it out at an angle. "I'm sorry," he said and thrust into her.

Sonja snapped her head back in ecstasy, exposing her neck. Lucian licked at her collarbone. He enjoyed the twisting of Sonja's hands as they struggled to be released. He tightened his grip. Lucian ran his hand down her thigh and calf wrapping her leg over his lower back. Sonja pressed her heel into the base of his spine and wrapped the other leg with his.

Lucian moved, faster, harder, deeper. He released her wrists and put both hands on the headboard, arching up, pulling himself into her. Sonja, her hands now free, wrapped her arms his neck, unable to draw strength to puller herself up afterwards.

Lucian stiffened and waves of tremors passed over him and both Lucian and his love cried out, she clinging to him and he to the headboard until the shuddering stilled. Lucian eased himself down to her and then to her side. He took her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her body that was stunned into silence. Lucian stroked her face and kissed her temples drawing her back to him, away form the world he created for her. Sonja moved and turned her face so that the tips of their noses touched. "Apology accepted," she breathed.

Lucian laughed and kissed her bruised, swollen lips.

Both Sonja and Lucian heard the gears of the door handle turn and the relaxed air instantly died. Lucian spun Sonja and covered himself up with a sheet while shielding Sonja behind his back when the door swung open.

"Raze!" he roared his voice grating as the dark lycan skidded to a stop just inside the door, "What are you doing?!"

"Forgive me Lucian," he said quickly, urgently, "but Illa and Antony are missing."

Finis


End file.
